Blast Processing
Blast Processing is the seventeenth level of Geometry Dash ''and the fourth level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description Blast Processing begins with a cube sequence involving multiple gravity changes and decorations in the background. Next, the dart/wave form and blue portal make their debuts. The icon subsequently changes into a ship and must be flown through obstacles with gaps in them. Then it goes to the ball and then returns to the wave. This wave section is considerably harder than the first; it has a lot less space. To add on to the difficulty, the player must maneuver it on dual mode, Later, the user must complete cube, ship and UFO sequences. Secret Coins *The first secret coin can be found at 52% in the dual wave sequence. Maneuver beside the first and second diamonds with wavy spikes then slide through the path of the fake spikes in the third diamond. *The second secret coin can be found at 69% during the first UFO section. When there are "monsters", drop down at the second monster and tap three times to slide into the third one's mouth which contains fake spikes and a coin at the end. *The third secret coin is located at 86% during the final ship section. More "monsters" appear using the spikes introduced in Electroman Adventures, but the third one of these "monsters" has fake spikes instead. Stay quite close to the ground, and then slide under the "monster" to get the final coin. It is pretty close to the ship portal, so get ready at 85%. Trivia * This level introduced the Dart (AKA Wave) form. * All the secret coins have fake spikes in the way of getting them. * As of Update 2.0, this is the only level that has a secret coin found while in dual mode. * Considering only the cut soundtracks in the game, Blast Processing appears to have the most speech among all the levels. ** The speech in the music before the wave portal says "''Get ready for a lot of fun and excitement!", like a corrupted walkie-talkie. Before and after the second wave part, there is speech saying "Go!". Near the end, the talk sounds like a person counting up (1, 2, 3, 4, ... 9) and the level finishes with "You Win!" as if to congratulate the player on finishing the level. ** However, in the full song, it says "Fight!" instead of "You win!" ** In the full song, it actually does say "You win!", just at the end of the song. * The preview video of Blast Processing teases one of the new icons (Icon 44), the one earned for beating this level. * It takes 1:42 to complete the level, making it the longest main level in the game, with the second being Geometrical Dominator at 1:40 and the third being Deadlocked at 1:39. * The level is one of the four levels not having a secret coin in their cube segments. The other three are Cycles, Hexagon Force and Geometrical Dominator. * Geometrical Dominator, Blast Processing, xStep, and Electroman Adventures all reward 10 stars when completed. *This is the only level created after Electrodynamix to not feature a speed portal, and the only level created after Clutterfunk to not feature a size portal. *The level's first secret coin location is the latest in the game, appearing at around 52%. *This level is the first harder level to give the player 10 stars upon completion, the other being Geometrical Dominator. *This is the third of four levels having ten stars as a reward, the first two are xStep and Electroman Adventures and the fourth being Geometrical Dominator. However, this is the first Harder level to have ten stars. Errors Structural Errors * At the end of the first ball segment, if you hold down while entering the wave portal, it will go past the blue gravity portal and you enter the segment while under antigravity. But this can be undone if you end the dual wave segment by the second error, as shown here. ** Contrary to popular belief, this is not due to tapping the preceding jump rings too early or late. ** However, if you end the wave with anti-gravity, the cube segment following can still be completed by jumping at the right position onto the second bump and jumping again. When you fall down and hit another bump, jump again and you will continue. ** The portal after the dual wave can be skipped. This will either result in the player remaining in dual mode and dying (video), or the player will become upside down and remain so (video). With a bit of practice, it is possible to survive this in cube mode and continue on the level as normal. Walkthrough Gallery BlastProcessingMenu.png|Blast Processing on the main menu File:BP-C1.png|First secret coin (Dual Wave) File:BP-C2.png|Second secret coin (UFO) File:BP-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ship) Cube44.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 44) Category:Levels